To Find A Lost Love
by Sleeplessdream50
Summary: Time-Travel Fic / The love of Ginny Weasley's life is murdered in her fourth year. When a spell from a mysterious witch arrives, will she be united with her love and finally tell him her feelings for him and have her happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Time travel fic! Hope you like it, give me feedback!**

**To Find A Lost Love**

**Chapter One**

The scene replayed in her head over and over. That night at the Ministry of Magic. As Bellatrix LeStrange hit Sirius with only one curse, the laughter still on his face as he fell back into the veil. She watched, tears running down her face, locking eyes with him seconds before he fell. There was a loud roaring in her ears, she didn't even hear Harry cry out. She stood there, staring at the veil as chaos broke out around her. She heard whisperings, as if Sirius was calling out to her.

This scene replayed in her head over and over after that night.

After three days home after the end of term, Ginny just wanted to get out. She had spent most of her time locked up in her room, crying her eyes out. Her brothers had all asked what was wrong with her, but she couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell anybody. She knew people would judge her, there was no way they wouldn't. She especially couldn't tell Harry, right after he lost Sirius.

With that thought, another burst of tears started. How could she not think of him, though? Those handsome eyes, gorgeous hair. But the age difference. She could never get over that, their ages we too far apart.

She sighed as she pushed herself up on her elbows. "I wish...I wish that there was someway I could tell him how I feel. I wish I could have him back..." she breathed, closing her eyes tightly. There was a knock on the door and Ginny hurried to wipe her tears away roughly. "Come in," she said, her voice rough. The door pushed open and her mother's head peeked from behind it. "Ginny dear, you recieved a letter," her mother walked in and handed the envelope to her daughter. She stood there for a moment, as if she had something to say, but after second-thinking it, she walked back out the door.

Ginny breathed in through her stuffy nose and looked at the envelope with confusion. It was paper, not parchment as she was used to. She ripped the letter open and unfolded the paper, reading it quickly.

_Ginny W.,_

_You don't know me, but I'm also a witch, though from America. I have had a vision of you, and I felt that you needed a certain spell. This is from mine and my sister's spell book, passed down through our family. Use it well._

_-Pheobe H._

_P.S. This is a spoken spell. Just concentrate, use only your mind._

Ginny scrunched her eyebrows together as she read the spell at the bottom of the paper.

_Wither my love, wherever you be, through time and space take my heart near to thee._

She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked over the spell. It couldn't hurt, could it? Just to say it, that is...

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "With my love," she said slowly. "Wherever you be. Through time and space take my heart near to thee," she closed her eyes as she finished the spell.

Nothing happened.

Ginny sighed, her eyes still closed. She shouldn't have had her hopes up. Of course this spell wouldn't work. She had no idea who it was even from. He rolled over on her back and opened her eyes. She closed her eyes instantly, sheilding her eyes from the sun.

"Bloody hell," she groaned, When had she opened the curtains in her room? As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was no longer on her bed, but in cool grass. As birds chirped around her, she opened her eyes again, sitting up. She recognized instantly where she was. She was on the grounds of Hogwarts, by the Black Lake. The Forbidden Forest was behind her, Hogwarts in front of her a ways. There was surprisingly no one out, though it was a gorgeous day out.

She stood up hesitantly, looking down at her clothes. She was still wearing her red and gold nightgown that she had gotten for her fourteenth birthday from her parents. She had a red silk bathrobe that Fred and George had bought her for her birthday also. Her ginger hair was tangled slightly, but it didn't look bad. She was barefoot, sadly, but the grass felt good against her bare skin.

She looked around curiously, Hogwarts looked the same as it had three days ago when she left, but ...no, the Whomping Willow. It was smaller than it had been when she left. As if it was still young. She raised her eyebrows and headed inside. As she pushed her way through the doors and into the Entrance hall, she didn't notice the small rat that scattered behind her.

She bit her lip as she looked around, trying to remember where Dumbledore's office was. She had to talk to him, she had no idea why she was there. She attempted to backtrack from when she was there earlier this year, when her father was bitten by the snake and her whole family had to go there. In about ten minutes, she was in front of the large gargoyle. The problem was, she had no idea what the password was. She tapped her foot impatiently as she went through various muggle candies, as Harry had said that was what Dumbledore's passwords usually were.

"May I help you?" a voice spoke from behind her. She squeaked as she turned around swiftly, grabbing her wand instinctivly from the pocket of her robe, glad it was always there. Dumbledore stood in front of her, studying her calmly. "May I ask who you are?" he said.

"P-professor Dumbledore? You mean, you don't remember me?" Ginny stuttered, voice caught in her throat. "M-my name is Ginny-Ginerva Weasley. I'm a student of yours, I just finished my fourth year. I was just in your office before Christmas, when my father, Arthur Weasley, was attacked by You-Know-Who's snake. Harry Potter had a vision of it in his sleep...a week ago there was a huge fight at the Ministry between Harry and V-voldemort. The whole Order was there and S-sirius...Black was murdered," she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Dumbledore looked her over with a hint of alarm, as this was all news to him. Ginny just didn't understand, how could Dumbledore not remember Harry?

"I believe, Miss. Weasley, that this is a conversation better suited for my office. Orange sherbert," he said to the gargoyle, it jumping aside as the spiral stairs appeared. Dumbledore led her upstairs and sat down in his chair, folding his hands after motioning for Ginny to sit in the chair across from him.

"Miss. Weasley, I have no idea what you are talking about. This...Harry Potter. I do know one Potter though, James. He is in his fifth year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Sirius Black is very much alive, also in his fifth year."

Ginny's breath caught in her throat, a sob threatening to escape.

"So...so this means I'm in the past?" Ginny asked. "I mean...I recieved a letter today with a spell to find a lost love. I spoke it, and I turned up here..."

"Is the love that you spoke of Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

Ginny couldn't hide her blush and nodded a little.

"Okay, Ginerva-"

"Ginny, please, Professor."

"Ginny. I think it would be best that you stayed in this time, until we can discover a way to bring you home. But tell me more about your time."

**Okay, so this is purely a HP fic, but I did incorporate a Charmed spell. I do not own the Wizarding World of Harry Potter or Charmed. I own the plot only. I hope you liked it :) Please review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note**_

**Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated this story, any of my stories and I'm really sorry, I've been going through a lot in the real world and have had total writers block on all of my stories, whether they be on fanfiction or stories with my friends.**

**I'm leaving in August, the 23rd more specifically for the Navy, I'm heading off to Great Lakes, Illinois so I want to complete all the stories that I have up on here so when I get back, or get internet, I can write some new stories. If anyone would like to help me write any of the stories, besides **_Hogwarts Royalty_**,**_ Me in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_**, and **_Elemental Twins_**, that would be a huge help. Please comment this story or send me a message. I'd be eternally grateful!**


End file.
